


[Podfic] Refrain

by Liannabob



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Dealing with the room's elephant, F/M, Kidnapping, Let me get my whump stick, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post Iron Man 3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, That one Winter Soldier spoiler (identity), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of my story "Refrain."</p>
<p>After the events in Iron Man 3, Tony looks into why the rest of his team didn't help him.  Mind-control, kidnappings and corruption, oh my.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Refrain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Refrain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885634) by [Liannabob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob). 



**Title:**  [Refrain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/885634/chapters/1706969)  
 **Written and Read by:**  [Liannabob](http://liannabob.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:**  Marvel Cinematic Universe, post Iron Man 3  
 **Pairing:**  Tony/Pepper, a bit of Rhodey + Carol Danvers  
 **Rating:**  Mature  
 **Length:**  10 hours and 11 minutes.  
 **Warnings:** Angst, violence, sex, minor character death, major whumpage, mind control, PTSD

 

 

**MP3s:** Available via Mediafire: [Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4013cz46plc6xbc/Refrain_part_1.zip), [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gus1kwc9w9h3sy8/Refrain+part+2.zip), [Part 3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9y2j8e3s6t8ona2/Refrain+part+3.zip)  
 **Podbook:** Made by the wonderful Cybel, available: [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052014080701.zip)

 

Enjoy!


End file.
